Home
by DP fanboy
Summary: After Karai pukes out the brain worm, she tries to make her way back to her family, hoping they will still accept her. Her father, meanwhile, tries to cope with the third consecutive loss of his only daughter. Post "The Fourfold Trap" Rated T for slight language and minor blood.
1. Chapter 1

Home

...

Chapter 1

Karai POV

I breathe heavily as I stare at the brain worm. I stand up a little and I squish it under my foot. I feel a little disorientated as I try to think properly.

Suddenly, the reality of my situation hits me. I'm free. I'm finally free. My nightmare is finally over. I can go back home to my father! I smile as I gaze down the tunnel. I revert to my mutant form and I slither away as I make my way home. I have to get home! I just have to!

I stop when I come across a crossroad. I realize I've forgotten where the lair was over the past few months. My smile sags a little as I realize I'm completely lost. I'm finally free from Shredder, and the only thing that is keeping me away from home is my lack of memory.

Suddenly, I hear a growl from down the right tunnel and I spot a hole in the ceiling above me that I can hide in. I slide up the hole as the voice of Tigerclaw says, "I know you are here, snake girl. I can smell you, and I know you now have your free will."

I pale as I realize how much danger I'm in. This can't happen! Not when I'm so close to my family! I see him walk under the hole I'm in and pass by. I stay there for several minutes, listening for any sound to indicate he's still nearby. He then says, "Your father wants you back, Karai. You belong to him." Like I'll ever go back to that selfish bastard who murdered my mother! He won't even admit that he's the one responsible for all the pain I've gone through! And the only man I belong to is Hamato Yoshi!

I watch Tigerclaw stop underneath the hole I'm in and an idea comes to my mind, one I don't like, kill Tigerclaw. I think over my decisions. I realize my choices are to kill Tigerclaw so I can get back home, or to get captured and brought back to Shredder who will try to make me kill my family again. In the end, I decide to choose the lesser of two evils. Besides, all I want is to go back to my family!

I drop down on top of Tigerclaw, and I thrash around his body as I try to get a grip on him. I let out a predatory hiss and I snap and sink my fangs into his upper arm. He roars in pain as he throws me off him. I roll on the ground a little before I get up and stare at Tigerclaw. I see him clutch his shoulder as blood seeps out of the bite marks I made. I feel blood drip off my fangs and the metallic taste of blood on my tongue as I stare at what I've done. I can already see the effects of my venom taking effect as he kneels to the ground.

Suddenly, I see him grab a syringe from off his belt and stick it in his arm. I then remember Stockman created an antivenom while I was with Shredder. I slither away from him as he starts to stand up again. His voice echoes across the sewer, "Where do you think you're going serpent girl?" I screech, "I'm going back to my father! My real father! Hamato Yoshi!"

I slither down the tunnels as I hear him chase after me. He yells, "Come back to Shredder, join him willingly, and he'll consider making you human again!" I snap back, "I'd rather stay mutated for the rest of my life, then to go back to that asshole! In fact, who said I want to be human again? I'm a mutant and I'm proud of it!" It's true. I realized over the past few months that my mutation has actually helped me. It allowed me to avoid Shredder and the Kraang after the invasion. Plus, if I was never mutated, my father would have probably drowned in the sewer all those months ago. I'm faster, stronger, and deadlier then I've ever been in my entire life. No, I now know that staying a mutant would be more helpful to me. Besides, my entire family are mutants, so it's only fair that I should be a mutant as well. Tigerclaw snarls, "You're nothing but a freak! Just like your father!" I counter, "Then at least I actually have something in common with him!"

As I turn a corner, I find Tigerclaw in front of me, pointing a tranquilizer gun at me. Thinking fast, I spit my venom in his eyes, blinding him before I turn around and escape. Suddenly, one of his darts hits me in my tail and I hiss in pain as I look at my tail. I curse, "Dammit!" I start to feel a little woozy as the drug kicks in. I nearly close my eyes when I shake my head. I have to get away from Tigerclaw and get back home! The mutant roars, "Come back here, Karai!" Pissed off, I scream, "My name is Miwa! Hamato Miwa!" As of now, I have had enough of the name Karai. As far as I'm concerned, that name is just another lie that Shredder told me. As luck would have it, I soon find a small river like the one I saved my father from months ago. I dive in and swim through a large pipe I find. I smile as I realize I've lost Tigerclaw.

After several minutes, I jump out of the water and take a deep breath. Thanks to my mutation, I'm able to swim very fast and I don't have to resurface very often for a single breath of air. My victory doesn't last long as the tranquilizer starts to get stronger and I start to nod off. I can't fall asleep! Not now! I have to get home! I slither weakly down the sewer as I try to fight of the drug, while quietly saying, "Father.", over and over again, hoping to come across any kind mutant who can help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Splinter POV

I walk silently down the sewer with my sons and April as we head back to the lair. None of them says anything out of consideration for my sadness. April says, "Sensei, I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Miwa. No parent should ever have to lose their children, especially not three times in a row." I smile a little, and say, "Thank you for your consideration, April." Shortly after however, that smile disappears as my misery returns. I'm amazed that I've been able to hold back my tears for so long.

Tonight has to be one of the worst nights of my life. Three times. Three times I have lost my daughter, three times I have failed to save my Miwa. But even worse, I was forced to fight her because the bastard my former brother has become cannot accept that she belongs with me and stripped her of her free will and forced her to hurt her own family. Considering Miwa was watching everything happen with no control of herself, since Slash told me that's what being mind controlled is like, I can only imagine what the experience was like for her. If I ever do get my daughter back, I fear she may be so traumatized by the events that she'll become an emotional wreck.

I'm fortunate enough that I still have my sons, but they just can't fill the hole that has been in my heart for the last few months. Though I love each of my sons very much, it just isn't the same without Miwa. She's my only daughter, my firstborn child, and my only true offspring, and thus my family shall never be complete unless I have my daughter by my side again. I love Miwa just as much as my sons of course, but I could see the pain in her eyes when my sons brought her back to me the first time before she was mutated. I could see that Saki gave her a horrible childhood; a childhood filled with nothing but lies. She has never been truly happy her entire life, hasn't been shown any love or affection, and she had to grow up without her mother. It makes me sad to just think about it.

All I want is for my daughter to be happy, and in the safety of my home. Unfortunately, my daughter and I have been through nothing but pain and suffering, though I know for sure whatever pain I have felt is nothing compared to what Miwa has been through since her mutation. She was mutated into a nearly mindless serpent, and it was a miracle she remembered me. After that, she spent four months all alone, slowly losing her humanity, all while being hunted down like nothing more then a wild animal. Then she was captured, and controlled by the monster who abused her and sees her as a piece of property. She has been through enough pain to last a lifetime and I can't bear the thought of her suffering anymore because of my inability to protect or save her.

We arrive back at the lair, and I immediately go to the dojo. Stopping in front of the shrine, I kneel down and I pick up my family portrait of Shen, Miwa, and I. I brush my fingers over the picture of my infant daughter and I mutter, "Miwa… I'm so sorry." I feel tears drop down my cheeks, as I can no longer hold back my misery. I drop the picture, I cover my face with my hands, and I silently cry over the third loss of my daughter. I miss Miwa so much. I want her back more then anything in the world.

I can't take this heartbreak anymore. Losing my wife and daughter on the same night fifteen years ago was bad enough. Losing my daughter twice was more horrible. But losing Miwa three times? That is far too painful for me to bear. And I was so close, I had her in my hand, but I let her slip from my grasp. I could have brought her home tonight, I could have finally given her happiness, but instead she slipped out of my hands and out of sight. The sight of her being washed away, disappearing down the dark pipe, is now the worst memory of my life.

Suddenly, my ears pick up a faint, "Father…" I stop my crying and I turn around and gaze in the direction of the entrance to the lair. I listen closely and I hear it again. "Father…" Could it actually be her? I whisper, "Miwa?"

I place the portrait back on the shelf, I wipe away my tears, and I exit the dojo. I look at Leonardo and say, "I'm going for a walk. I need to sort out my thoughts."

He says, "Yes, Sensei." As I'm about to leave, he asks, "Are you okay, Sensei? I know you're upset about losing Karai again, but do you need any help?" Closing my eyes for a moment, I take a deep breath and say, "I'm fine, Leonardo. I just need time to myself." He nods as I leave the lair.

After walking for a minute, I hear my daughter's voice again and I follow the sound of it through the tunnels. Thanks to my mutation, and the echo of the sewers, I can pinpoint where the sound is coming form as I take various turns along the way. I hear Miwa's voice slowly grow louder as I walk. I start to think that maybe it's just another trap she set up to kill me, or it's just my imagination. But at this point, I don't care anymore. Losing her three times is far enough! I know I may sound selfish for saying this, but I want my daughter back, and I want her now!

I continue walking as I hear my daughter's voice call me. I contemplate going back but I banish that thought from my head. If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that it's never too late to give up on family and I will never give up on my daughter.

Suddenly, I don't hear her anymore. Deciding it was nothing more then my imagination, I turn around to head back to the lair, when I hear a small splash close by. I walk faster as I look for the sound. Finally, I find a tunnel to my right and I look in and gasp.

I find Miwa in her serpent form, as she lays in a small puddle of water, unconscious. I walk over to her and kneel down. When I touch her arm, I find out she's soaking wet. I notice a tranquilizer dart embedded in her tail. I pull it out and realize Tigerclaw was hunting her. The healing mantra actually worked on her! I pull her chest up with my left arm and I cradle her head with my right. I say, "Miwa, please say something. Anything. Please." She wakes up and looks at me with her green reptilian eyes and whispers, "Father…"

She passes out afterward and I panic a little until I place two fingers on her neck. After I feel a pulse, I sigh in relief. I smile as I realize I can finally bring her home. It seems fate hasn't been completely cruel to me. I cup her cheeks in my hands and I kiss her on the tip of her snout, being careful around her fangs.

I pick her up and hold her in my arms as I start to walk back to the lair. I carry a smile upon my face as I gaze down at my serpentine daughter. Even as a mutant, Miwa looks so beautiful and peaceful. I feel proud to call her my daughter. I can't wait to see the reactions on my sons' faces when I come home with her.

After a while, I enter the lair and Leonardo exclaims, "Sensei?! What happened?" I look at him while tears of joy run down my face. I say, "You were right, Leonardo. The healing mantra restored her free will." He smiles as the rest of my sons enter the living room. They all exclaim, "Sensei, how did you find her?!"

I lay Miwa down on the couch, and I say, "I heard her calling for me when I was in the dojo, so I followed her voice into the sewers." Leonardo asks, "Wait. So you weren't just taking a walk, you were actually looking for her?"

I reply, "Yes. I eventually found her unconscious with this tranquilizer dart in her tail." I hand the dart to Donatello, who examines it. I continue, "I believe Tigerclaw was hunting her down."

Donatello asks, "Sensei, you mind if I just check on her in my lab? I just want to make sure she's fine." I smile and say, "Of course."

I pick up my child and carry her to the lab. He says, "Just lay her down on the operation table." I set Miwa down and I step aside and allow Donatello to work.

15 minutes later, he finishes, and says, "Well, she seems perfectly fine for a mutant. There's no brain worms in her, so she's back to her normal self. She seems to have fought off the tranquilizer dart for some time before succumbing to its effects. But that action somehow locked her in her mutant form for the next twenty-four hours. She should wake up within an hour or two. Other then that, she's fine."

I nod and I pick her back up, carry her out to the living room, and set her back down on the couch, while making sure I drape her tail over the other end. I grab a chair and set it by the couch, so I could watch Miwa comfortably and closely. I say, "My sons, I believe it is time for all of you to go to bed." They nod and exit the room before Leonardo says, "You're not going to bed, Sensei?"

I smile and say, "No, I will stay by Miwa's side until she awakens." He nods and exits the room. I turn back toward my daughter and smile. I lay a blanket over her and I rub the top of her head. I whisper, "I have missed you so much, Miwa. And I'm so sorry for all the pain and suffering you've been through. But it's finally over. You never have to go through any of that ever again. You're safe now. And I promise you that Saki will pay for everything he put you through."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miwa POV

I find myself standing over my father who is lying on the ground injured. I can hear him plead for me to stop, but I don't listen to him. I revert to my mutant form and I sink my fangs into his shoulder. He yells as he tries to make me stop, but I keep hurting him. Suddenly his body becomes motionless and I realize what I've done with horror and guilt. I wrap my arms around his chest, shake his body, and cry, "Father? Father, I'm sorry! Father, please don't leave me! This can't be happening! Nooooo!"

I wake up and yell, "No!" I sit straight up and take deep breaths. I feel a hand on my shoulder and my father's voice say, "Calm down, Miwa. It was just a nightmare. You have nothing to worry about." I turn to my left and I find my father smiling at me with his hand on my shoulder. I look around and realize I'm in the lair and I'm lying down on the couch. I also notice I'm still in my mutant form. My father says, "Welcome back home, my child."

I turn back towards him, and I hug him and start crying into his chest. He hugs me back as he stands up from his chair. He rubs my back and says, "Shhhh, it's okay, Miwa. Everything is okay."

I cry, "Father, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I swear I didn't mean anything I said back there, and I didn't mean to hurt you!" He says, "It's alright, Miwa. Shredder was controlling you. The only one at fault is him. You don't have to apologize for anything."

I exclaim, "Yes I do! I should've listened to what you were trying to teach me about revenge, but I was being too stupid to see your way. So I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Father! I'm sorry!"

My father says, "It's okay. I forgive you, Miwa. You just weren't ready to hear the truth about your mother."

I lay the side of my head against his chest, and I listen to his heartbeat, which calms me down. I sniffle and say, "How can you still want me, Father? I've been nothing but a horrible daughter to you, and I've brought nothing but dishonor to this family."

My father rubs the top of my head, and says, "Miwa, listen to me. What you've done does not determine your place in our clan. You'll always have a place in this family, and you'll always be my daughter."

I smile after he says that, then I nuzzle his chest, hug him tighter, and I wrap my tail around his body. I say, "Thank you for saving me, Father."

My father kisses my forehead, sits down on the couch, and says, "I love you so much, Miwa. I would do anything to keep you safe."

I say, "I love you too, Father. And I've missed you so much."

He says, "So have I, my daughter. But please, Miwa. Please don't leave me ever again. My heart can't take anymore of your absence."

I feel tears drop on top of my head, and I gaze up to find my father crying a little. I feel sorry for making him worry about me. He also tightens his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest, as if I'll disappear if he lets me go. I say, "I won't, Father. I promise."

He says, "And Miwa, promise me you won't leave the lair for the next few weeks. I don't want Shredder to take you away from me again. I don't want to fight you ever again."

I say, "I promise, Father. And believe me, fighting you was the worst nightmare of my life. I never want to relive that for as long as I live."

He rocks me back and forth in his arms and says, "Miwa, I know the last few months since your mutation have been the worst times of your life, but believe me when I say you did not deserve any of the pain you have felt. You deserve a home, a family who cares about you, and a father who loves you no matter what, not an abusive scumbag who treats you like a slave. None of that matters anymore though. The only thing that matters is that we are finally together again, my child, and nothing will ever separate us ever again."

He's right, I'm finally back where I belong; with my brothers and my father. Hamato Yoshi. The man who always loved me, and still does. This is the best day of my entire life. We hold each other for several minutes, and then I ask, "Father? What was my mother like?"

He smiles and says, "Your mother was kind, compassionate, caring, and beautiful. Just like you."

I frown and say, "Father, I'm not beautiful, I'm hideous."

He says, "No you're not Miwa. I do not find you hideous at all. You are the most beautiful mutant I have ever seen."

I smile and say, "Thank you."

I sigh in bliss as I listen to the sound of his chest rising and falling, and I enjoy the feeling of his furry body and his gentle arms holding me against him. I fall asleep, as I feel happy to finally be home and reunited with my father.

Splinter POV

I continue to hold my daughter as I enjoy the time we share together. I whisper, "Miwa?" After getting no answer, I listen closely and hear her breathing deeply, which means she's fallen asleep.

I gaze down at her and smile as she flicks her forked tongue out every now and then, and nuzzles my chest with a smile on her face. I decide not to wake her since she looks so comfortable and peaceful. I also decide to take her to bed with me since she has also decided to wrap her tail around my body, which I don't mind of course. Though that keeps me from removing her from my body.

I dismiss this thought as I exit the living room and enter the dojo, while I still keep my arms around Miwa. I enter my bedroom and I lay down on my bed with my daughter wrapped around me. I rub her tail as I find her scales hard but very smooth. I smile as I feel Miwa nuzzle the crook of my neck. I then try to extend my mind to the spirit plane, hoping my wife can hear me, and I whisper, "I'm holding Miwa, my love. Our daughter is finally safe again, Shen." I fall asleep with my precious child held firmly in my arms.

...

 **Update 10/24: Expanded the chapter by 200 words**


End file.
